A machine for separative machining of plate-shaped workpieces is known from DE 10 2011 051 170 A1.
In a machining device such as this, the tool for separative machining, for example a laser machining head or a punching tool can be moveably arranged within or above the gap. In particular, the machine can have a first movement device for moving the workpiece in a first direction and a second movement device for moving the workpiece in a second direction. This machine has two workpiece support surfaces for supporting the workpiece, between which a gap is formed. At least one moveable carriage is provided in or along the gap, which is connected to at least one covering element, which covers the gap at least partially during the machining of the workpiece.
An analogous construction of such a machine is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,296.